Galactic Unrest
by DrakeDarkblade
Summary: Based off an RPG me and my buddies are doing. Due to the system the GM is using there will be exploding blasters and other weapons. Just a warning that you will have to put up with that. Don't Flame me because it happens


Star Wars: Galactic Unrest

By DrakeDarkblade

Chapter 1

Trouble in Mos Espa

The YZ-2200 Coriellian freighter, The Silent Ptarmigan, touched down in Hangar 14 of Mos Espa. It was manned by a crew of four. The Captain and pilot was a Bothan by the name of Skyron Bardock, his fur was brown and his eyes were brown as well. HE was 35 years old. He wore an orange flightsuit normally. He also had a hold-out blaster by his side at all times. His attitude was mainly of one saying 'when do I get paid?' He stood 1.8 meters tall and weighed 75 kilograms. His second in command was a Bimm, who was also their businessman, forger, and main mechanic.

His name was Jib, he stood 1 meter tall and was just as furry as Skyron. He wore a nice black vest over a grey tunic and tan pants. He had a heavy blaster on him most of the time. In a pinch he could double as a pilot same with the other human crew member. Then there was their Astromech droid that came with the ship, The Iron Duke. Just as tall as the Bimm, but with an unpainted durasteel chassis. His personality matrix was generally very abrasive with the rest of the crew, being very verbatim and obnoxious. Then there was the human. Her name was Skye Jast, she had once been in the republic military due to her family ties, but that life wasn't hers. She wanted to see the galaxy and make money doing odd jobs. So while she was stationed on Bothwuahi, She resigned and signed on with The Silent Ptarmigan as security.

She was 20 years old, had shoulder length black hair and green eyes, standing 1.7 meters tall and weighing in at 65 kilograms. She wore a Black blaster vest and helmet over a green tunic and tan pants. She was trained in the use of all weapons except slugthrowers and starship weapons. She was the backup pilot if the captain was out of commission. That scenario hadn't happened yet but there was always the possibility of that happening on each job they got. She wasn't paid much and not that frequent but it was enough to keep her gun maintenance up and modifications to her blaster rifle. Where ever they took her, if she could take her blaster rifle, she would, and she always had her vibroblade on her person, sheathed over one shoulder.

They had been hired by the Jedi council to transport a padawan of theirs to Tatooine. The padawan, Ara Soon, was a Kel Dor. She wore the robes of a padawan learner and had a lightsaber that was given to her by her Master, another Kel Dor. She was the youngest of the humanoids at 17 years old. Her skin was red and her eyes were Crimson.

The first day of port side…

Captain Skyron Bardock and his second in command, Jib, were in a cantina looking for work near the hangar. They talked with various ore manufacturers for a job and hadn't found one. Then they were approached by a wealthy looking businessman in a brown tux suit. He looked to be in his mid forties with a bald head and a hooked nose. Glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

"I hear you are looking for cargo to sell? Ore in particular?" The man with the hooked nose queried.

"Yea, what about that?" Skyron asked, feigning disinterest.

"I happen to have in my possession the finest ore on Tatooine, its our last batch, fresh and hot out of the ground. I could sell you some to transport to Vorsaid Five if you're interested…Yes?" The business man explained.

"Let's see this ore first before we make a decision." Skyron pressed.

"Fine, fine. Come with me…yes?" The man said, turning and guided them to a back room. The backroom was a fair size, Large enough to have room for twenty 1 ton crates of ore and still have room for the two guards to play Pazaak. The guards had blaster pistols and knives at their sides. The two guards looked at them, shrugged and went back to their game. The businessman held his arms wide, gesturing to the crates around them. "These are the final crates of ore. I can-"

"Can we look at the merchandise before we discuss prices?" Skyron more demanded than asked. It was a demanding question.

"Uh, sure." The businessman took a crowbar and jimmied a crate top open for the potential buyers. Skyron peered closely at the ore. He'd seen his fair share of ore in his past, and this ore looked to be promising.

"How much?"

"One hundred credits per ton. Two thousand for the whole thing."

"Mmmm…I don't know, Jib, take a look at this ore and do the math." Skyron mused then ordered. The businessman got a ladder for the Bimm to use. Jib clambered up and took a look at the ore. Running the prices of ore from Tatooine and comparing them to selling prices in other systems.

"I think that your price is a bit steep. This ore is worth at least twenty credits, and thirty is being optimistic."

"We'll offer you thirty five credits per ton, we're being generous on this one." Skyron stated, gauging the businessman's reaction.

"Thirty five, you've got to be kidding. One hundred credits per ton."

"Thirty five. You have until I walk out that door to decide." He turned around. "Jib."

"Sir?" Jib asked.

"We're leaving."

"Yes sir." Jib turned to follow.

"Wait! Ok, ok, ok. Fifty five per ton and I'll have my boys load the cargo onto your ship."

"You've got a deal. We'll take five tons." Skyron turned and held out his hand.

"Five…tons? That's hardly worth the effort." Skyron turned to leave again. "Ok. Five tons at fifty five per ton, that'll be two hundred and seventy five credits." Skyron held out his Cred chip. The man took it and swiped it across a scanner and hit a few buttons. He received a beep from the scanner signifying that the purchase had been made.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Skyron said, waving good bye.

Day 4 portside…

Skye wiped a rag across her forehead, removing some grease that had built up after twenty four cumulative hours of maintenance on the ship. She watched as the duke scanned her handiwork.

"**Well done Skye, you did a legendary job.**" The astromech droid vocalized, turning the head in her direction. She laughed.

"Hahaha. Thanks Duke. I hardly think it is a legendary job but thanks for the praise." She said, taking off a pair of grease stained gloves. She had her armor off and as a result, her green tunic was stained with grease and her pants had some oil stains on them. She pushed a button on a wrist com. "Captain, I'm going to change then look for a scope for my blaster rifle." She said into the com.

"_Go ahead Skye, don't wander out of town though._" He replied jokingly. Skyron leaned back into the pilot's seat, he was on the ship as well, but Skye was on the other end of the ship.

"_Thank you Sir._" She replied.

"So far things are going smooth." He mused to himself.

Skye had changed into a red tunic with blue jeans. She browsed the weapon vendors for any blaster rifle parts. She found a scope that was too her liking. It was a macroscope. It had a 2x magnification just like her macrobinoculars. She gestured towards the scope. The merchant was a rodian standing 1.6 meters tall with large black fish eyes.

"How much for that scope?" She queried.

"Ah, you have a good eye. Two thousand credits."

"Ouch, a little rich for me right now."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"Riiight." Skye said, walking away, back towards the ship. Her clothes should be done in the laundry by now.

The Chiss, Kendo, was an information broker. He specialized in finding and observing certain persons of interest for a paying party and supply his observation and recommendations. He carried a standard republic blaster pistol at his side, nothing to arouse suspicion among the porties, or port authorities. He was walking through the back alleys of Mos Espa, when he was hailed by a man in the shadows.

"Kendo I presume." The man said, the upper half of his body blocked by shadows.

"Yes I am. And you are?" The chiss countered.

"I represent…Gotal with great interest in female human. She's smuggler, and he wants to know her abilities. Observe her, until she reaches Vorsaid Five. She will be boarding The Silent Ptarmigan in two days."

"Do you have her name? What she looks like?"

"All necessary data will be sent to your data pad. You'll observe her and report your findings at Vorsaid Five to my associates. We can be very unpleasant to disappoint." The man said. Kendo noticed he had a thick Gotal accent.

"What's the address I report to and who do I ask for on Vorsaid Five?" He asked. The man with the accent laughed.

"You straight forward, Tick like that. I will send information now." The man brought out a data pad and began tapping on it. Kendo's data pad beeped shortly after telling him that he had received the necessary information or rather some kind of message. He looked at his data pad and found the information he needed.

"Thank you Tick."

The 'pregnant' woman was wandering the back alleys of Mos Espa. The back alleys of Mos Espa were home to the more shady weapons dealers and job opportunities. Nadia was a Smuggler with mystical powers. In truth her power was being able to use the force. She wasn't the strongest person by far. She wore a large duster, tunic and skirt. She had long auburn hair and brown eyes.

Patrols of porties, Port authorities, walked the back alleys making sure that no shady dealings or illegal weapons were being made was the official statement. In truth any number of Port Authorities could be in any Hutts back pocket. They looked down every other person they passed. One such patrol stopped Nadia.

"Hold it Ma'am." The leader of the patrol said, a sergeant. "We need to search you for contraband."

"Of course officer." There were four officers in the patrol. Nadia took off her duster and handed it to one of the officers. The sergeant then noticed the 'belly'.

"Ohh…uh…How far along are you?" The sergeant asked awkwardly.

"Second trimester."

"Ah…I see…" An awkward silence fell over the patrol until one of the officers searching the duster whispered into his sergeant's ear. "Well, you're clear. Sorry to have bothered you Ma'am and congratulations." The patrol then started to leave.

"Oh, it's no problem." She said then as she retrieved her duster: "Thank you for the thought." She started to head out. The sergeant called back to her.

"Be careful of the many ruffians here in Mos Espa Ma'am!"

"Oh I will." She lied sweetly. The patrol continued on and she continued walking. As she passed a half-lit alley, someone hailed her.

"Pretty clever disguise to fool those Porties." A man said, the lower half of his body was in the sunlight while the upper half was obscured by shadows.

"Not clever enough apparently." Nadia frowned, her voice serious.

"Not much get's past me, it's my…how do you say…specialty."

"Ok, what do you want?" She asked.

"Some clients of mine want a package delivered to Vorsaid five."

"I'm your woman."

"Good, I thought you would be. Come here tomorrow evening and give the shop keeper this card and ask for me. Lyle." A human hand produced a holocard inscribed with the name Lyle on it. Nadia took it, replying.

"Will do."

"Good." The next night she returned and got a datapad. She then stuffed it into her smuggling pouch that looked a lot like a pregnant belly in its second trimester.

Last day port side…

The crew of The Silent Ptarmigan sat in a Mos Espa cantina, The Screaming Jawa, with their Jedi passenger and two more passengers, a Chiss, and another female human. The Iron duke was to the left of Skyron, the bothan Captain, with Jib sitting the the Captain's right. Skye sat to Jibs right so they could all get a good look at their new passengers. The Iron Duke's unpainted chassis reflected dully in the soft cantina light.

The local Cantina band was playing the local favorites on Tatooine. Captain Skyron Bardock leaned back in his chair. _We need a few drinks to settle this arrangement._ He thought to himself. The jedi was looking very happy. Out loud:

"My you look happy jedi."

"I believe I figured out the true reason my master sent me here."

"Which is?"

"To teach me patience. I sat in my designated area for an entire week in the sun. Only to have no one approach me. Therefore my lesson was to learn patience."

"Right…" Skyron wasn't going to question the weird things that jedi did. "Duke, go get us some drinks." Everyone but Nadia chipped in and told the Iron Duke what drink to get. The duke had a drink tray attached to his chassis above where his droid blaster rifle was hidden.

"**Affirmative**." The droid rolled off to go get said drinks.

"So we agree on the terms of transport right?" Skyron asked Kendo and Nadia. They nodded. "Good, the Duke should be back with our drinks shortly."

The droid approached the bar and the bartender raised an eyebrow while he looked at the new droid he had gotten. _Why wasn't I notified that we had a new droid…_He thought with a sigh. He then set a collection of drinks onto the drink tray along with a tip cup.

"Go do your job droid." He said in a gruff business like tone.

"**Yes Sir**!" The droid rolled around and went to go serve drinks.

"A droid with a vocabulator…Oh brother…" He sighed and put a hand to his to his forehead while shaking it.

The Duke rolled along complimenting anyone that would tip him after taking a drink.

"**Thank you. You are the greatest tipper in the galaxy**!"

Half an hour later…

Skyron rapped his fingers on the table in an annoyed fashion, his fur rippling to reflect his mood.

"Where the hell is that droid with my drink?" He said Irately.

"Captain? Shall I conduct a search for the droid?" His security, Skye Jast asked. She had her vibroblade sheathed behind her back and head. He knew it was there though. She rarely went anywhere without it.

"Good idea. Jib why don't you help her, two sets of eyes is better than one." Skyron ordered. The Bimm nodded and got up in unison with the soldier.

"Captain." They both said and left to look for the droid. Being a Bimm, Jib was only 1.2 meters tall and only 45 kilograms.

Finding the droid happened to be harder than they had anticipated. There were so many people and droids serving drinks, that one could normally only see the drink trays. It wasn't until the droid bumped into Skye that they found the droid.

"There you are. Everyone's waiting for their drinks. Wot are you doing?"

"**Serving Drinks! Would you like a drink?**" The droid asked insolently.

"I already paid you for my drink. So did the Captain."

"**Will you tip me?"**

"No I paid for my drink." She said irately. Into her com link: "_Captain, I found the Iron Duke._"

"_Well get him over here._" Was the curt reply.

"_Rodger that sah!_"

"_Jib help her._"

"_With pleasure captain._" Jib acknowledged. "I'm sure the captain will tip you if you bring him his drink."

"**The Iron Duke approves of this plan!**"

"Excellent." Jib said.

"_Captain, we're on our way._" Skye reported.

"_Good_."

When they arrived, the droid spoke.

"**Would you like a drink?**"

"Yes." Skyron said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"**Tip me!**" The duke ordered.

"We already gave you credits for our drinks. I'm your captain so give me a drink."

"**The Iron Duke does not approve of this plan!**"

"Fine, here.**" **He then dropped a single credit into the tip jar. The Duke's single blue eye turned red as it gave Skyron his drink.

"**Cheap Skate!"**

"Here." Skye said, dropping 30 credits into the tip jar. She then took her drink promptly and sat down in her seat.

"**Thank You!**" After everyone tipped the droid, Jib pointed out:

"Captain. The droid seems to have amassed three hundred credits from serving drinks." Skyron then swiped the tip jar and emptied it.

"**Hey!**" The droid's eye turned red again.

"Captain's fee. Go earn your self more credits."

"**The Iron duke approves of this plan!**"

"I'm going for a drink." Nadia said, getting up to go to the bar.

"**Would you like a drink?**"

"No thanks, I can get it on my own." After she left, a sweating man sat at their table looking ecstatic.

"So the Cargo is loaded and everything is ready." He said.

"Cargo? Wot Cargo?" Skye blurted, nearly choking on her drink. Her accent came out heavy whenever she was extremely surprised. "I thought all our cargo got loaded."

"What do you mean? You know…the 'Cargo'." The weasely man said, shocked that she didn't know about the cargo.

"Ah, yes, good, though my memory seems to be failing me. What is this 'cargo' again?" Skyron asked, he too was perplexed, though his manner was calm.

"You know what it is. You agreed to take it on and deliver it to its destination." The man was now exasperated.

"Right, do you have an invoice for us? So we know what to pay." Jib said politely.

"What do you mean invoice? Everythings been paid for."

"But we need an invoice for our manifest. Here's a tip for going through the trouble of letting us know."

"I don't need a tip…Oh god!"

"Take the tip." As Jib pushed ten credits towards the now frantic man, the man stood hastily, knocking over a chair as Nadia returned, everybody witnessed the next spectacle.

"HANGAR 14! THEY SAID HANGAR 14! OH MY GOD, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" The man then booked it out the exit, smashing into an unpainted astromech droid asking him: "**Would you like a…**" The man spilled a tip jar and a drink tray, spilling credits everywhere. A mob scrambled for the credits.

"Time to get to the ship." Skyron said, and bolted for the cantina door, followed by the two humans and the chiss. The bimm started to lift the drink tray, when it was taken by the jedi. They then worked together to get the droid back on its feet. They then ran to the hangar, keeping pace with the bimm.

Skyron pushed to a button and opened the first of the two hangar blast doors. Skye had whipped out her Vibroblade as Kendo and Nadia drew their respective pistols. Nadia was armed with a slugthrower pistol, while Kendo was armed with a blaster pistol. They ran through the open door and ran smack into a group of four humans in flight suits, one had a blaster drawn and was starting to point his blaster at the captain. He yelled:

"Get them!"

Skye immediately thrust at the thug in front of her captain, who barely dodged the attack. Nadia threw forth her hand and focused on throwing the blaster out of the man's reach to the left. The weapon was ripped from the thug's hand.

"Forget this shit!" The leader said and started to try and bantha rush his way through the sword wielding soldier. She saw him coming, side stepped and slashed left, missing one thug on purpose and eviscerated the leader with a gut slash. The leader stumbled a few steps and muttered: "Damn it…" He then collapsed.

The last thug in the back drew a blaster in surprise. Kendo took aim with his blaster pistol, not wanting to hit the captain or the soldier. Skyron struggled to draw his hold-out blaster from its holster. The two thugs in the front drew blasters as well.

Skye slashed right trying to catch the thug in front of her, who dodged the slash by back stepping. Nadia focused her will on the front thug's blaster and it ripped out of his hand and went flying to her left, smashing into a blast door. Kendo fired off a shot but it flew into a wall. The thug in the back fired off a shot at the sword wielding soldier, missing and blasting the wall opposite of him. The thug without a blaster went to draw his baton when her backslash chopped through his rib cage and into his heart, killing the ruffian. The thug in front of Skyron fired off a bolt at Skye and missed. Skyron took his diverted attention and shot the thug in front of him in the gut.

Skye advanced lunged with her vibroblade at the thug closest to her while stepping forward. He barely dodged the lunge by jumping to one side. His ally's blaster flew out of his hands. Seeing that his ally was disarmed, he fired off a bolt at Skye, again she dodged the point blank shot. Kendo fired off a shot and again missed his shot.

Skye slashed out to her left and up, slamming the thug in front of her up against the wall behind him, stunning him.

"Screw this!" The last thug shouted and bulled his way past Skyron and Kendo and ran into a dark alley way clutching his gut. Skyron ran past the soldier who flourished her blade and thrust, taking the last thug through the heart. He opened the second set of blast doors when an explosion rent the air. Skyron ran forward followed by Kendo. Smoke covered the ramp area as Skyron ran through, nearly tripping on a piece of outlying metal and continued into the ship with a scream.

"_Captain, Wot the hell happened_?" Skye asked over the com. Nadia gathered up the three blasters and began handing them out to Skye, Jib and Ara Soon when they arrived. Ara and the others arrived to carnage. The droid simply rolled over the bodies while Jib had to jump over them.

_Who caused this carnage?_ Ara thought. As she ran past, Nadia pushed a blaster into her hands.

"_Captain. I'm working on the turret._" Skye said over the Com link. She began spit shining the soot covered Transparasteel of the Quad Laser Cannon turret. Nadia force pushed the farthest activation button for the first set of blast doors then shot the wall panel, causing it to spark and fizzle. Nadia then pushed the next button herself and shot that panel.

As the ship was being powered up, the Jedi ran up the ramp into and the loading bay doors opened to reveal a man armed with a bowcaster and two underlings. Seeing this, Skye abandoned working on the turret and bolted onto the ship yelling:

"We've got company!" Nadia continued onto the ship with blaster bolts hitting the ground around her.

"_Duke! Get up to the cockpit!_"

"**Yes sir!**" Was the reply from the droid as it rolled in.

"_Some body get that Cargo secured!_" Skyron demanded into the com. Kendo quickly began pushing the Crates against the back of the cargo hold with the help of Ara using the force. The duke rolled up and assessed the situation in a sweep.

"**Captain! That is an interesting technique you have there, I've never seen it before. I've never seen it used successfully before but…**"

"What is it Duke?"

"**You are doing it wrong, get out of the way!**" The droid then rolled up to the probe jack and plugged into the ship computer system and jump started the power up sequence. Kendo and Ara ran down the ramp to prevent a possible boarding action. Kendo returned a few blaster bolt shots from his own blaster. Ara ignited her lightsaber then Jib hit the ramp up button. As the ramp rose, Ara deactivated her lightsaber.

Skye hopped into the bottom turret, turned in the direction of the three opponents and began barraging the area with quad laser cannon shots. The bowcaster and his cronies immediately started scrambling for cover to avoid getting hit by the star ship turret that was blowing chunks out of the hangar bay. The Silent Ptarmigan began getting up to speed. The Iron duke was using the sensors when he picked up eight blips behind them.

"**An armada of ships is quickly coling in from our six o' clock! Remain calm! You are on the greatest ship with the greatest captain with the greatest crew in the galaxy!**" Ara began strapping herself into a passenger seat in the lounge.

"I believe him." She said calmly folding her hands into her lap and closed her eyes, meditating. Nadia looked over, thinking: _Am I in here with an idiot?_

"_Captain, I don't see them_." Skye said, trying to get a good look through the blackened transparasteel of the bottom turret. Then Jib spoke up.

"_Captain, I see eight of them, small ones closing fast._" Jib announced over the crew com link.

"_Give me enough time to get up to speed, then we can give them a show_." Skyron said. The Silent Ptarmigan slowly picked up speed as the first ships came into sensor range. Once they reached long range:

"Open fire!" Skye said as she began firing the quad laser cannon trying to hit the nimble fighters. The agile T-10 fighters dodged the first volley.

"Duke go and power up our shields!" Skyron ordered.

"**The Iron duke will comply!**" the droid then rolled out of the cockpit.

"_I need someone to help me out on sensors_." Kendo then unbuckled himself from the passenger lounge seat and bolted for the cockpit.

"If it helps keep us from frying." The T-10 fighters closed into medium range and loosed, single cannon volley hit the star ship.

"_Captain! I'm going to use the force to create an illusion!_" Nadia said into a seat based com system.

"_Whatever. Just do it._" Skyron replied. Another volley hit the starship.

"Captain! Shields at ninety percent!"

"_Keep me updated. Duke we need more rear shields!_" Skyron ordered.

"_**Confirmed captain!**_" Skyron put on a burst of speed but the fighter maintained pursuit. "_**Captain! Might I suggest that we do an one eighty and charge them?**_"

"_You're just saying that because you're in the back where the bolts are hitting._" Skyron retorted. Suddenly the ship seemed to phase into two halves, one staying still and the other going up 10 meters. The Jedi, Skye, Jib and Skyron freaked out.

"_What the hell!_" Ara shouted in surprise. Skyron kept the ship on course despite the distraction. Skye and Jib continued firing shots at the fighters but they continued to dodge around each shot.

"_**Captain! Shields from port and starboard have been converted to aft shields!**_" The droid reported. Nadia held onto her focus, becoming fatigued with each passing second. Skye and Jib continued shooting but to no avail. Skyron felt the next volley through the controls.

"Shields at Eighty percent!" Kendo stated.

"Thanks. _Can't you hit anything?_" The bothan asked the two gunners.

"_We're trying_."

"_Captain! I can't maintain the illusion any longer._" Nadia declared.

"_Don't strain yourself! Go help the Iron Duke in the engine room!_" Skye felt the ship shudder under the next series of shots.

"_Captain, our aft shields are at 70 percent._"

"_Tell me when they're gone._"

"_Captain?_" Kendo started.

"_What?_" More laser shots went across their bow.

"_Canyon off to our right._"

"_Everyone! Do we attempt to outrun them or try to do a canyon run?_"

"_Captain! Those are T-10s, they can catch us because their faster. If we continue running it's only a matter of time._" Jib said.

"_Sir, I concur with Jib._" Skye agreed, firing off another shot.

"_Ok, hang on tight!_" Skyron said, pulling the yokes sharply to the right and almost to the point of stalling then spun and dove into the canyon with the fighters following into the canyon. Skye turned the turret to the right and left, a plan formulating in her mind.

"Jib! Blast the walls! Those fighters have fixed wings so they'll have a hard time dodging falling debries.

"If you say so." Jib reluctantly agreed and they both started to blast the walls. Jib shot up high and Skye shot beneath the fighters. Jib caused a large debries field to fall down onto the fighters and Skye caused a small one underneath. Seven of the eight fighters managed to dodge in different directions while the eight went down and was crushed between two massive boulders. Only one of the T-10s managed to keep at long range. It fired and only managed to strafe the ground. Skye and Jib blasted more rock with their laser cannons. The fighters skillfully dodged the debries, this time the evasive maneuver wasn't as costly and two more T-10s flew into firing range and the three planetary fighters loosed a volley.

The Freighter gave a violent shudder and Kendo spoke up. "Captain! Aft shields are down! Our hull took some of the blast that time."

"She'll hold." Skyron declared confidently. _You hear me baby? Hold together._ He thought. Skye and Jib blasted the walls again, causing one T-10 to crash headlong into an avalanche of rock, exploding in a ball of fire.

"_Captain the way splits up ahead. We can go left or right._" Kendo stated from looking at the sensors.

"_Hang on everyone!_" Skyron threw the yokes hard right. The freighter flew into the right path with the fighter's pursuing. Only two maintained firing range and loosed another barrage of laser cannon shots while the other four played catch up.

"_Captain! There's a bridge ahead, we can go over or under!_" The ship maintained course straight for the land bridge. "_Over or under…Captain? Bridge…BRIDGE!_" At the last second Skyron pushed the yokes down and flew under the bridge as Jib blasted it with Skye blast the left wall. The first two fighters made it through cleanly. The third managed to boost clear of the debreis. The last three spiraled in different directions; one up and into a massive boulder, one straight into the ground and the third into the canyon walls, bouncing around like a ping-pong ball.

"_Captain! The canyon ends up ahead!_"

"_Hang on!_"

"_**Captain! The Iron duke and Nadia have given our engines a boost!**_"

"_Wait for my signal._" He pulled up sharply on the controls and yelled: "_NOW!_" The ship boosted straight up and shuddered as it barely made it past the canyon lip. Jib and Skye fired one last time at different parts of the canyon wall. The last three remaining craft dodged easily. _How the hell did we survive that_. Skyron thought. Then he saw it. "_Son of a bitch…_"

"_Wot is it captain?_" Skye asked as her and jib turned their turrets to see what the Captain was upset about.

"_What (Wot) the hell is that!_" Jib and Skye asked simultaneously.

"_A tatooine sandstorm_." The turrets turned back to monitor the fighters.

"_Captain. They're still following us._" Jib observed.

"_We're going into the sand storm! Close down all sections!_" Skyron said over the PA. "_Buckle up_."

"Ok…" Ara said, unbuckling and closing down the passenger section. Then she ran back and began strapping in as many buckles as she could find. Skye and Jib watched as they were slowly consumed by the sand storm and saw the three T-10 split off and try to run for it.

The Ship's engine panels went from green to yellow to red quickly as the sandstorm clogged the ship's intakes. Skyron started to lose control of the starship, fighting for control.

"_Come on you son of a bitch! Yes I got it!_" Then they crashed and ground to a halt, unable to start the engines again.

Somehow the bottom turret managed to survive the crash and Skye unbuckled herself quickly. Skyron and Kendo watched as the sand began piling onto the starship.

"Well, best be comfortable, looks like we're going to be here awhile." Skyron orderedwatching the sand bury them alive.


End file.
